MountainTale
|date = December 11, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Pacifist |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = AS1Free |cocreator = None |writer = AS1Free |artist = AS1Free |composer = None |programmer = None |spriter = None}} After the Pacifist run that took place 3 years ago, the entire Underground and Overworld are put as one single nation. During this time, the spirit of Chara is bound to be released into someone and take control of that embodiment, and no one is safe from him. Its Frisk's decision after being brainwashed, for her to RESET or inevitably fail and the whole Mountain-ized Earth and AU to be utterly be destroyed. On the other hand, we have Sans/Mount who has to stop Frisk before the world he values is gone along with finding more profound ways to settle things as to becoming the True Pacifist timeline they wanted. This AU is a Post-Pacifist like some others, there are only a few and decided to add another AU in that category of the Sub-Types. This AU has many twists and turns and it is suggested you read the story first before going to the bios. I didn't really think I would be able to do a lot at first since I am stressed and I never got anything much of it done. I would do a comic for this but, it would take even longer for me to get it done though. The whole layout of this AU is that it is a little more things that other creators didn't think about much, so I added those little things that I wanted. I put new characters such as Buildfrey and I don't know where that name even came from, but it seems more like it would fit in the story since he taught Mount for a short period of time. - Creator Characters * Sans: Called Mount if you want. Is one of the main Protagonists in the story. Created his own version of a Railgun which is a slightly better version of his powers. Has the ability of the REBUILD button which he can restore AUs, but he can't revive people. The soon to be: Rebuilder of AU's. * Frisk: Later called Mt. Frisk after the story. The other main Protagonist. Freed the entire Underground and had the Pacifist route, but during that route 3 years later, she was brainwashed into Genocide and is under Mt. Chara's control/mercy and is one of the only survivors. * Papyrus: Is more serious and less cocky and overconfident, he is also more alert to what Frisk has been doing, but when Frisk left, he couldn't keep up since Frisk and Chara have always been moving further and further away. He fights till the very end even if he dies and he won't be stopped. He is also 1/2 of the Positive Duo. * Chara: The main Antagonist of the story and is dead until he meets Frisk and they made a deal with his Ice Knife that Frisk has in her arsenal. Chara is in Frisk's body and can take control when Frisk is knocked out, passed out, sleep, etc. and relentlessly plans to revive himself at the end doing whatever he can do, to ensure it. * Asriel: He is one of the main factors during the beginning/middle parts and during these parts, he has more hardship and recovers way less than healing his wounds that are both physical an mental and he won't stop until Frisk and Chara are....let's say stopped they're rampage, so he's on a mission to do that. He is the other half of the Positive Duo. * Toriel: She only appears for a short amount of time, killed of early on in the mid-section of the book by Chara, doesn't care about anything much since when Asriel returned back to normal. * Asgore: Also has a small part and is killed off early in the middle section like Toriel by Chara, is almost clueless when it comes to greeting people he's forgot in a while or meeting new ones, he almost says nothing. I'll add more character bios later..... Added Characters * Buildfrey: Is a supporter of Sans/Mount and taught him how to construct things or rebuild them. Really though, he is just someone who can't construct things himself cause he's lazy and let's Mount do the work for him, but eventually Mount knew what he was up to and he got vaporized. So Buildfrey was deceased before Frisk ever came to the Underground. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic Category:Written story